Hollywood Love
by Superstar1702
Summary: Annabeth is in a band called Princesses of Olympus. When she and her bandmates throw a party, she gets a crush on movie star Percy Jackson. Will they get together or will Rachel E. Dare stand in the way. Rated T for swearing, violence, and romance... Percabeth, Jiper, Frazel, with a hint of Thalico... i will mention tacos a lot so be warned... LOL! Percabeth 4ever...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey this story is going to be good I can feel it in my gut; anyway I just have to say I love Percy Jackson, Percabeth forever! **

**BYE!**

~~Annabeth~~

"My name is Annabeth Chase, I am 17 years old. I am the lead vocalist in a band with my best friends Thalia, Piper, and Hazel called "Princesses of Olympus". We have a large rivalry with "The Fox Girls" led by Rachel Elizabeth Dare, my mortal enemy. All I wanted was hit the charts this summer I got way more than I was expecting…..

"Thalia, Piper and Hazel, come here…." I yell with a happy tone in my voice.

"Okay!" Piper and Hazel say in unison and appear in the room.

Hazel Levesque is the youngest in our band "Princesses of Olympus". She has curly brown hair, dark skin, and amber eyes. She is 13 and plays the drums. Today she is wearing a black short-sleeve shirt, with purple skinny jeans, and black Converse.

Piper McLean is the second youngest at the age of 15, plays electric piano, and daughter of a famous movie star Tristan McLean and fashion model Aphrodite. She has tan skin, choppy brown hair, which is usually in braids unless for a show, and has kaleidoscopic eyes. She is wearing a white blouse with a collar, light blue skinny jeans, and black heeled boots.

"Where's Thalia?" I start to say and Hazel says that she refused to get out of bed. I sigh and walk over to our bedroom, grab a pillow, and smack Thalia across the head with it.

"Wake up, Thals" I say with a twinge of annoyance in my voice as she says "Five more minutes, Mom!"

"It's urgent, Thals" I say and she stretches and mutters a few curses still in her pajamas, grabs a coffee mug and ask what is so urgent.

Thalia Grace is the oldest member of our group at 19; she plays the Bass. She has black, spiky, shoulder- length hair, electric blue eyes. She was in her pj's. She is the daughter of a famous photographer Zeus Grace and actress Karen Grace.

" Well this morning I was checking the music charts and I found out that we're the number one artist in the world, our songs from "Fates Kiss" are on the top 10 for all of Europe, N. America, S. America, and Asia, also we knocked the Fox Girls out of the rankings….." I said in an entire mouthful

Piper and Hazel were jumping up and down and squealing with happiness, and Thalia did a victory dance.

"Also…. I started again we are number one everywhere and our albums have already received 1.2 million in our first week….

Thalia says "Those Fox Girls have no chance of beating us, this time we kicked their ass!"

"Hell yeah we did!" I yell and I bring a round of high fives "Let's go have celebratory breakfast at Danny's Café!"

There was a chorus of hoorays behind me and me and Thalia got changed. I slipped on a pair of white shorts, black tank top, crème colored fleece pullover and black uggs. Thalia placed on a white California sweater, black jeans, and tan uggs. We all placed on wigs and sepia colored glasses so we couldn't be recognized. Then we jumped into Thalia's silver Mercedes. As we were driving we turned on the top 20 on 102.7 Kiss FM just as Diana Secrets was reviewing the top 11-20. Number 20 was the Fox girls single "Dance with Me" which sounds so cliché. Number 11 was "Can't Hold Us" by Mackelmore, Ryan Lewis, and Ray Dalton. We started singing along, until it finished and then Diana said the top ten are by the same artist, these girls have stormed over the world, its "Princesses of Olympus"! Then we start to squeal with excitement. Our songs go in this order…

_10._ I'm a Fighter

_9. _Beautiful Nightmare

_8. _Fates Kiss

_7._ Imperfections

_6. _All about Her

_5. _Invisible

_4. _We Own the Night

_3._ Weight of the World

_2 _Holding out for a Hero

Dance of the Devil

We pulled up to Danny's café as soon as "Stupid Girls" finished on the radio. We adjust our glasses, and walk in. Two of our friends Bianca and Phoebe work here, and we saw Bianca at the Hostess stand.

"Hey Bianca!" we all croon at the same time

"What's up girls, I heard on the radio guys, wow!"

"I know…" Hazel says we all we so happy when we found out."

"So, do you guy want your usual table?" "It's open right now" Bianca says

We look at each other and say "Yeah, sure, why not"

Bianca picks up 4 menus and walked us over to our table.

"Thanks so much, Bianca" Thalia says and a few moments later Phoebe appears with her note pad and says "Hey guys, what you want to order?"

We all ordered pancakes with eggs and bacon, except Piper she's a vegan so she ordered fruit and toast instead.

"MMMmmmmm…." Thalia says "Piper you are so missing out on good food!"

Piper replies by saying "Well I can't live with myself if I know that I'm killing a living creature!"

Thalia response was "Fine… you may have won this battle McLean, but I will never stop enjoying meat…. Anyway to celebrate even more let's throw a party…..

Well, that's it tell me what you think about the chapter, write a review, eat a potato, slay a monster, use the bathroom, and lick a pie…. DO SOMETHING!

LOL BYYYEEEEEE!

And all my people say nananannanana heyyyyyy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

**Authors note: hey everyone I hope you like the story so far, if you want to write a story on Percy Jackson but you think it's not a good idea message me and I know everything about Percy and the stories and I could give you some tips on the plotline…. For anyone out there needs help I'm offering….**

**So, we leave off when Thalia proposes they should throw a victory party for their successful album…. Onward Julius Caesar….**

~~Annabeth~~

It took me a second to let what Thalia just said sink in, about throwing a party.

"Well, I for one think it would be a fantastic idea to throw a party, thank you for the idea Thalia…" Hazel says to break the awkward silence.

"Me too, oh I know where we can get outfits for the party..." Piper says

"So, what do you say Annie?" Thalia pleads

"First off…." I say "Don't call me Annie…"

"Whatever you say Annie…." Thalia says with a grin, piper laughs so hard she snorts, and Hazel bites her lip to not let a laugh escape her lips.

"And for the party…. I don't see why we can't…" I say a wave of relief crosses all their faces and Thalia says "Yes, I knew I could count on you Annie!"

"Stop calling me that!" I say as my cheeks turn a rosy color, and Thalia sticks her tongue at me.

We all look at each other and start laughing for a bit until the food came. "Thanks Phoebe, for everything."

We finish our food and leave a crisp 20 as Phoebe's tip, and as we leave we hand Bianca a 20 at the station

We enter the car, and I grab shotgun and we turn up the radio. Now Diana Secrets is picking a random song from a listener's text. Hazel pulled out here phone and sent an entry

"What did you send in Hazel?" Thalia ask because she loves knowing things

"What the Hell by Avril Lavigne" Hazel says

Piper squeals and says "shhhh, its back on!"

Diana Secrets Says "Todays luck text song winner is …. What the Hell by Avril Lavigne, from LuckyGurl13!"

"That's me!" Hazel scream and we crank up the radio

All of us try to sing louder than each other, but I leave them in the dust with my vocal range. After the song piper gives us an address to impute in the GPS.

The location ends up being a French styled mansion. We exit and Piper rings the doorbell. Moments later a beautiful woman opens the Oak Wood door. She is beauty in its purest form, only wearing a Hollywood tee and sweat pants with Gucci designer heels. She has Plush Chocolate brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes like Piper. I'm taking a guess that this woman might be Piper's mom.

Piper takes a second before saying "Hey mom, how's the agency been?"

"Great Pipes thanks for asking… did you need help."

"Yea… we need cloths and makeovers for a party tonight to celebrate our album…"

"What time is the party?"

"8:00pm-12:00"

"I'll send them over with all the clothes at 5:30 later…"

"Bye, mom"

Then Piper's mom shuts the door without another word… everyone was in a realm of awkward silence, until we started driving off…..

Well end of ch.2 I hope you liked it and one thing eat tacos before writing a review, they give brain power…. Lol bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's note: hey every one sorry if my other chapter was short I got writer's lock and I was tired. Okay we left off when the girls left Aphrodite's place, and walk into the car with an aura of awkward silence. So yeah… onwards. PS. I may be random at times so to warn you. **

~~ANNABETH~~

We all walk into the car with a shroud of silence around all of us. It takes about 40 minutes to get home. Halfway through the trip Hazel speaks, thus breaking the awkward silence.

"So, who's going to get the cakes?"

Thalia says "I'm going to send invites out to all my contacts, except Rachel and her gang."

"That's good" Piper says "Annabeth will you get the cakes?" "I have to pick up the catering for tonight."

"Sure, I have no problems with that." I reply "what kind are we getting?"

Thalia says "One chocolate and one vanilla, registered under Annabeth Chase." "They were specially designed for this party so be careful."

"Yes ma'am!" I yell and then salute making everyone crack up

"Go Solider Chase, move out!" Thalia says with a playful tone which makes everyone laugh harder.

We all keep laughing until we get home. I put on some sweats and grab my credit card. I jump in my white Porsche and heads toward the bakery. I walk into the Bakery and finds my good friend Reyna, and her sister Hylla. They own this bakery together and make the cakes themselves. Reyna has her hair down a flowing in wave with a purple sweater, and black leggings. She smiles warmly at me when I enter.

"Hey Annabeth, here to pick up the cakes?"

"Yes I am, Reyna how's business lately?"

"Good, today is a little slow but I like it like that sometimes."

I pull out my credit card and hand it to Reyna, as she slides it Hylla comes out with the two cakes. They are beautifully designed and look delicious.

"Thanks guys, see you soon!' I say and I pick up the cakes and drive home.

When I arrive Piper and Hazel were decorating for the party and Thalia was flipping through TV channels. It was 4:30, and Hazel came running up to me, barley able to contain her excitement. She started talking really fast until I told her to calm down, and make her take a breath. She started saying something about the mall earlier

(Flashback)

Hazel's P.O.V

Piper and I were walking around getting decorations and the catering when I saw my brother Nico DiAngello, a guitar player in the band Night Hunters.

I ran up behind Nico and gave him a squeeze; he was 2 years older than me with black shaggy hair, pale face and dark eyes. Hey looked very surprised to see me.

"Hey little sis', what are you doing here?"

She then explained about the party and asked if he was coming.

"Yeah, my band members were talking about some party going on tonight."

Then in the middle of our conversation we hear a "Nico, over here, yoo-hoo!"

Nico does a face palm and mutters "Oh no, not again!"

Then Drew Tanaka appears next to Nico, Drew is a member of The Fox Girls. Drew is a pretty Asian girl with black ringlets that cascade down her shoulders, warm brown eyes, lots of pink eyeliner, and smells like "Christmas" with hints of nutmeg and pine. She wore a red tank top, black super skinny jeans, and black flats.

She looked me and piper up and down and says "Oh Nico honey, you could do better than these two dumpster girls." She exclaims with a sarcastic smile plastered upon her pretty face.

"Drew, this is my sister and her friend." "And… I'm still not going to date you no matter how many times you follow me and criticize every girl you see I'm with!"

Drew pouts and sighs "Fine, but be warned Nico I have my ways."

After she struts away I face piper and Nico and we laugh as we finish shopping. We head over to the car before Nico grabs my arm and says "See you Hazel!"

(IN THE PRESENT)

ANNABETH'S P.O.V

"Well, that was great story haze, but why is that so urgent?" I ask

"Well I don't think Drew will give up that early, and Nico said he's coming to the party…"

"Yes... what are you saying?" I start to wonder

"Well I think that Drew, Calypso, and Red will crash the party." Hazel finishes

"Don't worry Hazel; I'll have security outside with a guest list…" I told Hazel

"Good" she says

Then all of a sudden the doorbell rings and I look at my phone its 5:30. I open the door to find 4 girls with bags of make-up and rolling racks of clothes.

A Latino girl with green eyes speaks up "Is this the Residence of Piper McLean and her friends?"

Piper walks forward and responds with "Yes, I'm Piper McLean."

"My name is Alyssa, and my friends and I will be styling you guys."

The rest of the girls introduced themselves, Asian girl with black eyes and brown hair as Fay, a tan Brunette with blue/ gold eyes named Cassie, and a pale blonde with chocolate brown eyes called Sandra. Cassie picked Annabeth, Fay picked Hazel, Alyssa chose Thalia, and Sandra chose Piper. As the stylists were unloading Thalia was saying something about the girls being timid, of us.

Piper told all of us that her mom might fire them and pick a new team instead.

"That is so not right!" Hazel proclaims

"I know…." Thalia said

"But what can we do?" Piper asked

"Well this is an idea, we could hire them." I suggest

"Annie, did I ever tell you how smart you were?" Thalia said in a sincere tone

"Oh stop being a kiss-up!" I say and Thalia grins from ear to ear.

The stylists enter the room, completely oblivious to the girls' conversation.

"Alyssa, Cassie, Fay, and Sandra … Piper starts I was wondering if you would work for us…"

"We heard about your situation"… Thalia starts

"And we want to be of assistance… Hazel finishes

"So what do you think about our offer?" I say

Cassie steps forward "I will if I get to style Annabeth…."

"Of course you can" I tell her and she runs over and wraps me in a bone-crushing hug.

The other girls say the same thing except they want to style the girl that they picked. Thalia, Piper, and Hazel all said yes.

Cassie speaks up "We need to start getting ready!" We sat down in front of the mirror, and let our stylists do their work….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
is the chapter over, not yet… TACOS

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 ½ SYLISH HOURS LATER….

I look around and realize that our stylists did a freaking fantastic job with our appearance. Hazel is wearing a deep purple lace dress with lace purple sleaves, and purple peep toed shoes. Her hair was straightened, and she had French tip nails, gold eyeliner, and dark red lipstick. Thalia is wearing an electric blue sleeveless dress, white pump, with black eyeliner, and clear lip-gloss. Piper is wearing a pink dress with ruffles at the bottom, pink stilletoes, and pink lipstick, pink eyeliner, and pretty pink nails, and her hair was cut to underarm. I was in a black silk, one shoulder kneecap-length dress with gold strappy Greek-like heals, and gold coin earrings, my hair was styled in princess ringlets, I wore red lipstick, and silver eyeliner that brings out my eyes. We thanked our stylists and sat on the couches until the first guests arrive. Around 9:00 I was walking and mingling with people when I tripped and fell backwards and fell into the arms of a black haired, sea green eyed stranger…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Well is the chapter over now?

HELL NO!

HAHAHA I WILL WAIT UNTILL I MAKE THE PERFECT MOMENT TO END IT… SO FORWARDS LOL TACOS….XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was staring at the stranger for about 20 minutes. I didn't realize any time had passed, because I was looking at every detail upon his face. Tan skin, chiseled features, jet black hair, and those eyes that could look inside your soul, and melt your heart upon a single gaze. Then Thalia and a blond boy I didn't recognize walk up to us.

"Well sorry to interrupt whatever is going on here, but Annabeth I want you to meet my little movie star brother Jason.

"Nice to meet you, Annabeth and this is my friend the famous Percy Jackson. I'm sure you guys have already met." He chuckles

Nobody says a word, for a while, until I hear a familiar voice.

"Well, Annabeth Chase it's been too long, since we last met face to face." The voice says, a voice I know too well…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

END! Who do you think the mystery voice belongs to? You'll have to wait and see, Until next time. BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey everyone I keep forgetting to say that I don't own PJO or HoO, because if I did, Leo would have a girlfriend. I know everyone has been wondering who the mystery voice is… SPOILER ALERT: the voice doesn't belong to Percy, but I have mentioned this character a few times… I think. Anyway the last chapter was almost ten pages and I had writer's block and a really bad head ache. So this chapter includes swearing and violence…. So enjoy the long chapter I will make by sheer will power and the brain fuel of imaginary tacos… so yeah on with the show!**

**PS. everyone that guessed Percy, they had just met when she fell in his arms, and the voice said "it's been ****a while**** since we ****last met**** face to face"**

~~Annabeth~~

I turn around to look at the person, and I'm greeted by a set of dark green eyes like poison daggers. Her words could be as poisonous like venomous snakes. Her hair looks like a set of curly flames.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare….. What the hell do you want from me?" I say with disdain

"You weren't even invited Rachel, why are you here?" Thalia growled

Drew steps forward "We wanted to give our congratulations, to you guys!" she says with a charming, but fake smile

In the corner of my eyes, I see Piper walk in the silent room with a wide-eyed Hazel, through a crowd of staring people to the front of the room. She and Hazel walk onto the stage on the stairs in the middle. Piper walks up behind me, and looks like she's going slap the shit of Drew, and Calypso, Calypso because she's checking out Jason, like thinking of ways to seduce him. The Fox Girls are probably one of the biggest sluts in Hollywood. And Piper would want to slap Drew because she in general is a freaking bitch.

"No you aren't, you guys are here to ruin the party, because you are jealous, slutty little girls!"

Drew walked up to Piper and slapped her flat palmed and sent her flying backwards on the stairs and onto the floor. There was a red bruise with a nail scratch from her fake nails on her cheek.

"Piper, are you okay?" Jason yelled and ran over to her

She groaned and rolled over, Jason soon appeared at her side, examining her face then picked her up bridal style, and ran her to the kitchen. The Fox girls were cracking up at her misfortune. I couldn't control my anger; it had hit my boiling point of anger just like a pot filled with boiling water. Everyone had rushed to check on Piper, except Annabeth, Rachel and her crew. One moment I was thinking about going to check on Piper, the next I lose control. I start running over there and I tackle drew from behind and flip her over so I can see her face. Then I give her three swift but hard punches to the face as she screams for help to Rachel and Calypso to get me off her. Everyone rushes in to see me attacking Drew for what she did to Piper. I got of Drew and went for Calypso, I did a round house kick and I sent Calypso, face first to the floor. Then I try to go after Rachel, I hear a masculine voice yell "Annabeth, stop!"

Then I feel a body tackle me, preventing me from doing any harm to the Rachel the skank. I am yelling bloody murder and most of the guest had left, except Nico, and his bandmates I turn my head to see who had stopped me so I could partially thank them, partially get mad. I turn my head to look deep into a pair of sea green eyes, Percy had stopped me from doing anything I would regret later. Rachel picks up Calypso who has a heel shaped bruise on her legs and was complaining about the excruciating pain. They pick up Drew who complains about her aching nose. They walk away, until Rachel stops to yell "This isn't over Chase, I will return!" she exclaims with a devilish grin. I was still on the floor with Percy behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist. I then just realize he's still holding on to me. I clear my throat "Percy, you can let go of me now." I say.

"Oh, sorry." Percy says with a sheepish expression, he gets up, and offers his hand. I take his hand and my face turned a deep shade of pink as I mumbled "Thanks for saving me from doing something I would regret."

"I'm sorry, say that again I couldn't hear you." he says cupping his hand to his ear with a sarcastic smile on his handsome, tan face.

I punched him in the arm and yelled "THANK YOU!" "Did you hear me now?" with a playful tone of sarcasm in my voice.

He smiles goofily and chuckles lightly; Thalia and Jason eye each other with interest of what we were doing. Percy, Nico, Jason, and Nico's bandmates said our goodbyes and they all left. Thalia raises her eyebrows at my dazed smile, and speaks "So, what's the deal with you and Percy Jackson?" she teases with questioning look on her face. Piper and Hazel giggle behind her.

"Absolutely nothing, Thals!" I say calmly trying not to let a blush escape on my check.

"Oh, okay, I thought you guys looked a little cozy." She says wiggling her eyebrows

Oh, shut up, we just met tonight, and plus he might already have a girlfriend." I tell her

~~Percy~~

I and Jason are in my white Ferrari California, driving away from the girls' mansion. The car ride is by far silent, until Jason want to end the awkwardness.

So, what did you think of Annabeth, Perce?" Jason asked with a weird look upon his face.

"She's nice, smart, funny, loyal, and very pretty." I say to him bluntly "Why do you ask, Jase?"

"Oh, no reason, just wanted to know how you felt about her!" Jason claims with a devilish smirk upon his face

"Oh, don't you dare start Jase; during the entire party you were making Goo-Goo eyes at Piper!" I smirk with satisfaction

I watch as Jason's checks turn crimson all over, and was stuttering. He wasn't able to find a suitable answer for his actions.

I smiled smugly " That's what I thought you said!"

END!

Anyway write me a review on what you think for the next 4 days I won't be able to update… so bye! LOL


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Authors note: Hey my people, I am apologizing for not posting as soon as you might have wanted. I was in Palm Desert for 7 days. My resort had 8 pools; some are mineral ones, a spa, a nearby shopping mall, and lots of other stuff to do for 7 days. Anyway I am ready to serve you some Percabeth with a side of funny!**

~~Percy~~

I open my eyes to the sound of a nearby phone ringing. I roll to the right side, to face my bedside table. I stretch out my arm to reach my I-phone, and look at the caller I.D, to see that it's my manager and longtime pal Travis Stoll.

"Hey Travis, what's up?" I ask groggily

"Nothing much Perce, don't forget you have an audition for at L.A movies studio around 1:30. You're auditioning for the role of Adam, the male lead in the story. " Travis replies with a voice that signifies he's very awake.

"And tell me again, why the hell you signed me up to audition for that lame movie." I demanded

"As your manager, it my job, get you a girlfriend." He says with an obvious tone of mockery in his voice

"I so hate you dude!" I say trying to sound very serious

"Uh huh, sure you do…." He says with a layer of sarcasm mixed in his words like a cake.

"Okay Travis, just letting you know, I feel like I'm going to take a blow to my pride" I tease him jokingly

"Whatever, meet me at DOA studios around nine thirty to rehearse lines for the last time. Bye Percy!" he says before ending the phone call

I lightly chuckle and look at the time. My clock said 7:30 am, and DOA studio is a 20-30 minute drive. I take a shower, and change clothes. I'm wearing a black short sleeved tee, blue capris, and silver and black Nikes. I walk into the next door room, to check if Jason was awake. I tip-toed in to the room, to find Jason's face tilted sideways with all the covers off, and his bottom was protruding up like a mountain. I snicker lightly and pull out my phone and before I could snap a picture, I hit the video button instead. I cursed lightly under my breath, until Jason said a name, Piper was the name. I stood silently, trying not to laugh when he would murmur Piper's name then something incoherent. 3 minutes later Jason shifts and I panic thinking he'll wake up. Instead he faces the pillow and says I love you Piper and starts kissing the pillow. After he stops I stop the recording holding my legs together so I don't pee myself right now. I sulk out of the room, lightly and walk down the polished marble steps. I grab the keys to my white Ferrari California. I walk past the den to see Nico and his bandmates Leo and Frank passed out on the couches. I found a felt tip pen, and a sticky note. I wrote nico this message

"Hey Nico, went out for audition, make your own breakfast, I won't bring anything back for you. Please try not to blow up the kitchen… thanks- Percy XD"

I feel satisfied with the note so I stick the note on his forehead. I feel like pranking someone so I draw moustaches and goatees on the boys. I write "Death Breath" on Nico's head and Idiot 1 and Idiot 2 on Leo's and Frank's heads. I take pictures then I dash out of the room to the garage. I jump into my car and drive to DOA studios. When I arrive, I see Travis's fiancée and secretary Katie Gardener, at the front desk. Katie has light brown hair the color of wheat, and deep green eyes. I gave her a hello before she pages Travis that I'm here. They have been married 2 years and in 5 months are expecting their first child. I sit in the very organized and clean lobby waiting for Travis. I hear the elevator ding and I look up to see Travis and his twin brother Connor walk out. Travis and Connor have shaggy brown hair that covers their eyes, and light brown eyes with a mischievous glint in them. He and Connor are wearing identical suits in white and black. Then, Travis comes over and pats my shoulder, and we walk to the elevator and I hit level 10 which is the break room. Once the elevator opens, not waiting for Travis to come out I run to the coffee machine, and the pastry rack. I grab 2 cheese Danishes, 1cinnoman coffee cake, and 1 cup of French roast coffee.

"Well Percy, you have changed a bit when it comes to food!" Travis chuckles

I desperately try to frown with food in my mouth, but I look like a chipmunk apparently. Travis still starts laughing so hard his face starts turning red. I swallow the remaining food in my mouth, and give a sarcastic roll of the eyes to him.

"Ha-ha, very funny Travis, can we get to work, I want to finish faster!" I say

"Oh now, is someone excited, to audition?" Travis questions with his thick eyebrows rising up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yell, and then Travis starts to open his mouth when he is interrupted by an alert from my phone. I pick up my phone and it was a message from Nico, there was a photo attached to it. The picture was of Nico with his usually messed up hair with an irritated expression on his face with his eyes crossed trying to look at his forehead. The message read "Ha-ha very funny Perce! I like Frank's and Leo's names, but DeathBreath really.

I responded back and add a bunch of Emojis in the text before I felt satisfied with my comment and turned to my manager and asked "So what were you saying?"

Travis still had his mouth wide open, like he was frozen in a kind of trance. Then he shook his head and started mumbling something like I forgot or something similar.

"Never mind, let's get to work, Perce." He says in a bland voice which makes me chuckle.

3 line reading, arguing, tackling, and fun filled hours later….

"Oh my Jesus" Travis and I manage to get out with many huffs and puffs of breath. We brush ourselves off and we walk to the elevator and press the lobby button. When we reach to bottom floor he tells me the same piece of advice that he always gives me

"Hey Perce, break a leg out there." Travis advises me.

I just nod my head at him and pull out my car keys, and walk out the shining glass doors. I jump in my Ferrari, and drive southbound about 5 miles, and then I turn off the freeway heading to a reserved lot. I drove up to the security gate, gave the guard my pass, and he let me enter the lot. I parked my car in the Valet parking, and I walk up to Studio D entrance. I walk on to a brightly lit set, in front of me I see a board of producers and the director was at the end.

"Hello, you must be Percy Jackson, my one-thirty appointment" said the director "My name is Ivan Parker." Ivan was a short and frail looking guy, with waves of grey hair, and cerulean eyes.

"So, let's see what you've got, Percy." Ivan says as I walk onto the stage, clear my throat, and prepare to speak my lines

"Oh Cassie, why should we let traditions determine how we live our life, and we should be able to create our own destiny, and have our own life. We should show our tribes what a true unison is…"

Then I clear my throat signaling my finish. I look up at the judges and see that their faces are so stunned that all of their mouths are open and eyes bulging out of their heads. One of the producers stands up and claps so loudly, one by one the other producers do the same until all of them are standing, and clapping for my performance.

"Then Ivan says," Percy… you're hired, right now! Come in tomorrow for our "Cassie" auditions. I want you to feel comfortable with the person who's playing your love interest in this movie.

"Oh okay, he wants me to be comfortable in this movie, and who I'm going to be in love with." I tell myself in my head. But out loud I ask "How many auditions are their going to be, Ivan?" I asked with cool and collective tone in my voice although on the inside I was excited.

"Well… about 15…you can handle that right." Ivan says nervously

"Sure… I guess, well I have to go, bye everyone!" I says as I exit the studio. And as I'm walking out, I just have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a good day…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ^_^

Author's Note: hey everyone I am getting back in the full swing of school… also I have dropped piano and color guard (small flags) to focus more on my studies. I also have been reading several books like The Lorien Legacies, The Tale of Troy, Chicken soup series, and more. I am probably the luckiest person in the world because I read the first chapter of The House of Hades by Rick Riordian, OMG I am so cool ha! So I am feeling like giving a sneak preview….

::Percy::

I am lost in the sudden vastness of their house; I walk up to Annabeth's room. I open her room, it's nothing like expected a cream colored wall with photos of all her friends, a silvery bedspread with owl and kitty plushy pillows. I am very stuck in a trance when I hear the bathroom doorknob click. I roll over her bed and hid underneath. I look from under her bed and she is wrapped in a towel. At first she looks around, then she drops the towel…..

HAHA SUSPENSE!

What will happen next, I suggest you PM me If you have ideas for my story…. DONE :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 …..

I'm sorry please don't hate me (dodging various weapons, one arrow hits my arm and deflects off)  
"hahaha I am invincible"…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from PJO and HoO, or anything even remotely close to rick Riordian's awesome story… *sob* on with the story *sob*

Percy's Pov:

As soon as I exited the studio I started to skip (yes the famous Percy Jackson actually skipped… shocking) to my car. I paid the valet with a twenty and took my keys. I pulled out of the lot slowly trying not to hit any pedestrians. When I had finished driving out of the lot I made a turn on the freeway to find it practically empty except for a few cars. I am relaxing while singing to the radio (yes I also sing as well, god we are all human here, don't judge), when I see 4 identical black Mercedes convertibles pull up behind me. I start to be cautious and drive a little faster. Two pull up to my left side and their windows open revealing cameras.

"Shit, the paparazzi's on my tail." I curse under my breath I see a way out, I speed ahead of the cars put my turn signal on, and turn on the closest exit, so they couldn't follow me. I breath I sigh of relief. I drive for another twenty minutes to fill up gas on Western Street by south shores, and then I see a Starbucks across the street. I walk in to the shop to see all the people stare as I walk in. I am so flustered by all the stares especially by a group of teenage girls looking at me like the wanted to rip off my cloths and attack me (which they probably did). I accidentally knock into the person in front of me; she turns around with annoyance in her face, until she sees it's me.

"Kelp Head, is that you?"

"The one and only, Pinecone Face"

She smacks me and says "never call me that" I just stick my tongue at her. She rolls her eyes at me, when we reach the counter, the barista turns to us, she's pretty enough long, straight blond hair, dull blue eyes, a typical California girl.

"Why hello my names Ashley…" she purrs in a seductive voice "what can I get you?" licking her lips, and batting her obviously fake eyelashes.

I frowned at her desperate attempt to flirt with me in public was just annoying. "Umm… I guys I'll just get a caramel Frappuccino, and I turned to Thalia "And my friend will get a pumpkin spice mocha."

"What name should I call?" She asks putting in a shallow smile

"Uhh… Percy..." I say trying to contain the entire set of rude things to say at her attempt to flirt with me. I can feel the eyes of everyone in the shop on the scene, I start to feel

She didn't pay any attention to Thalia and was mentally undressing me as she wrote down our orders, her eyes never leaving me. I started to fidget my fingers and tapping my feet showing my discomfort, Thalia took notice and looked annoyed.

"Hey, can you go get our orders now, or you going to keep ogling my cousin." Thalia snapped at the barista who obviously didn't care that Thalia's voice was dripping with venomous annoyance. Ashley just huffs, twirls her hair, and sways her hips as she walks which makes her look slutty. Thalia rolls her eyes, and I groan in partly annoyance and distaste. We sit down at a window table and chat for a bit, when the coffees were called. I walk up to get the coffees from the counter, and I see Ashley slip a piece of paper under my coffee. I look at the paper and to see her phone number scrawled on the paper. I scowl at this last antic of flirtation and I walk to Thalia and tell her I need to leave to make sure the guys didn't blow up the house. She understood the real reason I wanted to go and gave me a hug.

TIMELAPSE ABOUT 15 MINUTES…

ANNABETH'S POV: WE heard the door open and Thalia's combat boots echo across the floor.

"Annie, Hazel, Pipes!" "Come here it's time to go to the studio for recording. Hazel and Piper sprint past me with exhilarating speed. I sigh and pull myself up from the couch to grab my jacket and keys.

ANOTHER TIMELAPS TO THE STUDIO

We arrive at the studio and our manager/ studio recorder Brittney Aronn was waiting for us ( this is an oc). She greats us with a warm smile and hugs. "Alright what do we have for today girls?" she asks in surprise.

"We have two songs today Heart Attack and Brighter Than the Sun." I say with pride because I wrote these songs myself.

She nods and cues us for recording; I take a deep breath, while the girls have their instruments.

Annabeth- **Bold, **All-Underlined

Heart attack

**Puttin' my defenses up**

'**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**

**If I ever did that**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**Never put my love out on the line**

**Never said yes to the right guy**

**Never had trouble getting what I want**

**But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough**

**When I don't care**

**I can play 'em like a Ken doll**

**Won't wash my hair**

**Then make 'em bounce like a basketball**

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**

**Paint my nails and wear high heels**

**Yes, you make me so nervous**

**And I just can't hold your hand**

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]

**Never break a sweat for the other guys**

**When you come around, I get paralyzed**

**And every time I try to be myself**

**It comes out wrong like a cry for help**

**It's just not fair**

**Pain's more trouble than love is worth**

**I gasp for air**

**It feels so good, but you know it hurts**

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**

**Paint my nails and wear perfume**

**For you make me so nervous**

**And I just can't hold your hand**

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]

**The feelings are lost in my lungs**

**They're burning, I'd rather be numb**

**And there's no one else to blame**

**So scared I take off in a run**

**I'm flying too close to the sun**

**And I burst into flames**

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack [x5]

Brighter than the sun

Annabeth-Normal, Thalia-_ Italics, _Piper-**bold, **Hazel-Underlined

Stop me on the corner

I swear you hit me like a vision

I, I, I wasn't expecting

But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it

Don't you blink you might miss it

See we got a right to just love it or leave it

You find it and keep it

Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to say

**Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart**

**It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun**

**Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky**

**Shining how we want, brighter than the sun**

I've never seen it, I found this love, I'm gonna feed it

You better believe, I'm gonna treat it better than anything I've ever had

Cause you're so damn beautiful

Read it, it's signed and delivered let's seal it

Boy we go together like peanuts and paydays and Marley and reggae

And everybody needs to get a chance to say

Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart

It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun

Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky

Shining how we want, brighter than the sun

Everything is like a white out, cause we shika-shika a shine down

Even when the, when the light's out but I can see you glow

Got my head up in the rafters, got me happy ever after

Never felt this way before, ain't felt this way before

**I swear you hit me like a vision**

**I, I, I wasn't expecting**

**But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go?**

_Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart_

_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

_Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky_

_Shining how we want, brighter than the sun, yeah_

_Oho, yeah, oho_

Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart

It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun

Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky

Shining how we want, brighter than the sun, yeah

Brighter than the sun.

Brighter than the sun.

Brighter than the sun.

Oho, yeah, oho

Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart

It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun

**Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart**

**It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun**

_Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart_

_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart

It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun

We had finished our second song and our producer was in a state of shock. She could form any words for a few moments and we had knew we'd had just started our second album.

"Okay, I can't believe how good that was, who wrote it?" Brittney asked with shock

"Well I did, Brittney… it came to me." I say shyly why I don't know.

"Well done, I think you guys can have the rest of the day off, she says grinning."

Thalia jumps up and says "Let's go to YougurtLand, I'm staved!" and to make more of a statement she rubs her stomach. We all laugh and with Brittney coming to, we go searching for the nearest YougurtLand….

End, Well I don't own the two songs Demi Lovato and Colbie Calliat …..


End file.
